


Coming Home

by Aceofstars16



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other, Stranger Things Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: The reunion scene is one of my favorite scenes, so I decided to write a little drabble of it from El's perspective, and her thoughts during it. PG-13 rating solely for Hopper saying one swear word (as he does in the scene in the show)





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/170179347958/coming-home)

Mike. He had been occupying El’s thoughts almost constantly for a year. She had dreamed about seeing him again, talking to him again, and now he was here, in front of her, hugging to her, talking to her. Nothing else mattered.

“I never gave up on you. I called you every night. Every night for-“

“353 days. I heard.” El remembered all too well the nights she had listened to him, wanted to reach out to him, to tell him that she was there.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were there? That you were okay?” The heartbreak and confusion in his voice hurt. He needed to know it wasn’t anything he had done, but before she could say anything, another voice spoke up.

“Because I wouldn’t let her.”

El’s eyes flickered to Hopper, acknowledging his presence in the room for the first time. A tightness grew in her chest as he looked at her. She remembered the words she had heard him say, through the radio, that he wasn’t mad - but she still didn’t know what to expect. The last time she had run off, he had punished her, had yelled at her and she was half expecting him to do the same as he stepped towards her.

“The hell is this, where you been?”

“Where have you been?” El spoke before she could think, her mind was on guard, ready for him to level with her, to tell her how stupid she was.

Then an arm wrapped around her and pulled her close to his chest. It wasn’t what she had been expecting. A hug. The fear dissolved and El closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself relax just a little. He wasn’t mad at her, if anything, his actions just showed that he was happy she was there. All the emotions that had been swirling around in her mind for the past few hours eased. She had made the right choice. Despite the challenges and misunderstandings, this was where her friends were. This was home.

 


End file.
